Un día sin noche
by LouisBlind
Summary: Para el MuraAka day 2016 Una maldición los separa aun estando juntos, ¿cómo van a lograr superarlo? Una historia de fantasía basada en la película Ladyhawke


Para el MuraAka day 2016

Esta historia está basada en la trama de una peli hermosa de 1985 llamada "Ladyhawke" y está dedicada a una amiga que siempre me ha apoyado con ediciones, opiniones, dibujos y lecturas de prueba. ¡Muchas gracias Nabi! Espero que les guste, no es un angst como acostumbro así que me tiene nerviosa lo que opinen.

Para comenzar con esta historia hay que irse mucho tiempo atrás, más de 20 años para ser exactos, en una época donde el clérigo tenía el poder sobre la gente, una época donde las decisiones que tomaba el obispo eran palabra sagrada y aun cuando todos sabíamos que las cosas no eran correctas las cumplíamos. En aquella época yo solo era un monje huérfano, estaba apenas entrando al camino correcto, a mis 13 aún me costaba entender lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor o cómo funcionaba la jerarquía; recuerdo que por esa época el obispo estaba realmente enfermo y había elegido a uno de los monaguillos más famosos para sucederlo, ese chico era llamado el verdugo dorado, un temperamento encantador con los fieles aunque a la hora de juzgar y enfrentarse con su entorno era despiadado, nadie entendía cómo un obispo tan correcto había elegido a ese sádico como sucesor pero como dije antes, nadie se había atrevido a cuestionar la palabra de su santidad.

En aquella época el hijo del duque Murasakibara ya comenzaba su entrenamiento, sería sin dudas la espada del futuro obispo, quien le ayudaría a mantener la paz en el reino de Akita y a aplacar las guerras que lo amenazaran. Ese chico en serio era un prodigio en cada cosa que hacía, a sus 13 años dominaba a los caballos más fieros y desde esa edad había superado a su maestro de espada, se esperaba mucho de él, aunque su futuro se vio truncado por un doncel, un hermoso chico pelirrojo nacido en cunas humildes, ese niño sin educación o lujos había sido fruto del amor de un humilde sirviente del duque y una cortesana. Desde niños esos dos habían convivido y al ser de la misma edad eran muy unidos, a los 6 el pelirrojo perdió a su madre por culpa de la inquisición y fue así como tuvo que unirse a la servidumbre del duque para sobrevivir.

Esos dos gastaban tardes enteras jugando como dos niños cualesquiera, el duque permitía que su hijo perdiera algunos entrenamientos y que ese sirviente actuara de su edad sin hacerles problema, el joven noble creció al lado de ese sirviente y para todos dentro y fuera de la mansión era obvio que el amor florecía, el único que se oponía era el aprendiz de obispo que también le había puesto los ojos encima al pelirrojo. Seijuro era famoso en el centro del reino, por su belleza y por sus talentos al servir al duque, al parecer había heredado los dotes de sirviente de su padre y la belleza de su madre y gracias a esto eran muchos quienes anhelaban desposar al doncel.

Atsushi, el joven heredero, había visitado en numerosas ocasiones el palacio del obispo para seguir su entrenamiento en la milicia, muchas veces iba por su cuenta y otras lo acompañaban algunos sirvientes incluyendo a su "amigo" Seijuro; fue así como el caprichoso verdugo dorado se empecinó con ese joven, fue así como comenzó la desgracia...

Los años pasaron, logre convertirme en un monje digno de servir en el palacio de su santidad, el obispo Nash Gold, mejor conocido aún como el verdugo dorado, no puedo decir que nos lleváramos especialmente bien pero mi intelecto siempre le fue de utilidad, me usaba para averiguar cosas sobre la ciencia a escondidas del resto de la iglesia, pociones, venenos…. Poco a poco fue expandiendo sus pedidos hasta la magia, él estaba algo obsesionado con el asunto y yo aún no sospechaba por qué.

En la mansión Murasakibara la amistad inocente de esos dos, como ya había sido predicho, terminó en un tierno romance juvenil, aun con la diferencia de clases sociales Atsushi estaba seguro de que esa florecilla roja debía ser su esposa y madre de su descendencia, llevaba apenas algunos años en la milicia, aunque gracias a esto había ganado privilegios y el casarse con un sirviente no afectaría su condición de General y nuevo duque Murasakibara.

El pelirrojo siempre se mostraba coqueto y alegre al recibir las visitas cada vez menos habituales de ese peli lila, era imposible negar ese fuerte lazo que los unía y por esto fue que no le sorprendió que una tarde de abril, bajo uno de los frondosos árboles de flores blancas su noble amante se arrodillara frente a él y con sólo el viento como testigo le pidiera la mano. ¡Vaya que fue una noticia en todo el reino cuando se enteraron, Seijuro había sido despedido y ahora pasaría a ser el esposo del duque Murasakibara! Muchos celebraron la noticia y a otros les supo amarga, a ese humilde pelirrojo le sobraban pretendientes en Akita y en otros reinos.

-Su santidad, he venido para invitarlo a la celebración del compromiso del General, esta noche en su mansión habrá una fiesta para conmemorar el día en el que el duque Murasakibara y el sirviente Akashi se han prometido compañía por el resto de sus vidas- anunció un siervo de la casa del duque manteniendo una reverencia por formalidad. El obispo saltó de su silla y en su rostro se denoto el enfado y frustración de enterarse, no iba a permitirlo y no era por su General, no iba a dejar que nadie desposara a ese pelirrojo, si no lo hacía él, nadie más lo iba a hacer tampoco.

\- ¡Traigan a Shintaro, a ese monje de cabello verde! - fue su única respuesta, dos escoltas sacaron al mensajero del castillo mientras otros cumplían en llevar al monje ante el obispo.

-Su santidad, ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle hoy? - yo no sabía para que me había llamado, o más bien creía no saberlo, por todo el castillo ya corría el rumor de ese matrimonio

-Déjenos a solas! - fue así como todos los escoltas salieron del enorme salón dejándolos rodeados de las esculturas de piedra y las enormes columnas que sostenían el techo del lugar.

-Necesito el hechizo del que hablamos y lo necesito ahora, no me importa lo que tenga que sacrificar, no dejare que ese mono de la milicia se quede con Seijuro- en su rostro se notaba la frustración, el ser amable y galante que se mostraba frente a todos se había transformado para dejar ante mí al real verdugo dorado.

-Pero señor, todo ese asunto va completamente en contra de las creencias de nuestra religión, todo esto va en contra de la moral de su santidad- pude escuchar como el bastón que siempre portaba el obispo golpeo el piso con energía.

-No te he pedido consejos, recuerda quien es el elegido de Dios para mantener la calma de su reino en tierra, ¡no te atrevas a cuestionar mis métodos! Esto lo hago también por Akita, ¡el reino estaría vulnerable por esta unión! - puras excusas, cualquiera podría notar que los celos eran lo único que movía ese accionar, pero tenía razón, ¿Quién era yo para cuestionar su palabra? Un simple monje no podía interferir con las decisiones de un obispo

-El hechizo no logrará transformar por completo a nadie, con lo que llevo de la investigación se podrá transformar basado en la posición del sol, hay dos opciones viables… Cuando los rayos del sol alcancen la superficie de la tierra el sujeto tendrá forma animal y no tendrá una completa conciencia de su estado y la segunda es lo opuesto, cuando no existan rayos de luz en la superficie de la tierra el sujeto se transformará en animal… El defecto más grande es que cada 18 meses se han registrado eclipses solares, no estoy seguro de lo que pasaría en esos casos con el sujeto- esa investigación me había tomado años, era algo que no quería hacer, aunque a la vez quería acabar, no tenía ni idea de cómo romper el hechizo o de los efectos en los cuerpos de los sujetos de prueba

-Muy bien, eso parece justo lo que necesito, si hubiese dos sujetos no podrían verse nunca más- su mirada daba miedo, era como si un plan ya estuviera formulado en su cabeza

-Bueno, trae las pociones que necesitamos, como dije, no me importa cuánto cueste o lo que haya que sacrificar- ¡no era fácil! Tardaría mucho en hacerlas… Aunque no iba a decirle eso, por mera curiosidad había comenzado a desarrollarlas hacía varios días, sé que era estúpido, preparar cosas tan peligrosas sin siquiera saber cómo anularlas o qué pasaría si alguien la bebía, pero la curiosidad fue mucha, no tenía idea de cuánto iba a arrepentirme.

-Las tendré esta noche- él sonrió satisfecho al verme partir de su salón, los escoltas entraron de inmediato y yo simplemente fui a mi laboratorio, también sentía celos del conde, pero… Usar magia para separarlos… Esperaba que Dios me perdonara alguna vez por lo que haría.

-Preparen todo, esta noche tenemos que apresar a dos traidores- advirtió a los escoltas sentándose de nuevo en su trono, al estar solo soltó una risa algo malévola, seguro sabía que se iba a salir con la suya.

En el laboratorio me dedique a empacar lo necesario, todo pasó en cámara lenta mientras mi mente visualizaba las consecuencias de mis acciones, les arruinaría la vida a dos personas a costa de ganar el favor de su santidad... ¡Iba a atreverme a ir contra todo lo que me enseñaron sobre Dios y el respeto a la vida solo por vanidad!

-Señor, ahora solo debe hacer que la beban; para que el hechizo funcione los dos deben estar frente a frente al beberlo y usted debe ser quien les de la poción- como de costumbre, ese rubio era impaciente y me arrebató las probetas, fue en esa fracción de segundo que entendí que todo había sido un terrible error, deseaba arrebatar los recipientes de esas manos toscas, pero no me atreví, tuve miedo.

-Muy bien, estará en mis manos transformarlos en bestias, soy yo quien ejecutará el juicio divino- su sonrisa lo decía todo, estaba disfrutando jugar contra la naturaleza por un capricho carnal.

…

En la mansión los dos tortolitos estaban disfrutando de una tarde de mimos, ambos estaban sentados en el patio trasero de la mansión mientras el resto de la servidumbre preparaba lo necesario para la enorme fiesta que habían planeado, había mandado a traer muchos trajes de gala para el pelirrojo esperando que uno fuera de su agrado, aunque el chico parecía descolocado, no estaba acostumbrado a esos lujos.

-Atsushi… Espero que no exageremos con la celebración, no quiero que seas blanco de críticas por esta relación, te he dicho que aun cuando te amo no soy de tu conveniencia- el pelirrojo seguía insistiendo en que esa relación debía ser secreta, aunque decir que le disgustaba anunciarla sería una mentira terrible.

-Akachin, no vayas a decir eso de nuevo, te he amado muchos años y ahora que podemos anunciar el amor que sentimos no veo razones para callarnos- volvió a rodearlo con los brazos recostándolo en el césped a su lado.

-Vaya que eres testarudo, esa es una de las cosas que me enamoran de ti… No quería que esto se diera así pero ahora que podemos estar juntos sin temer, la vida que nos espera será mejor- se recostó en el brazo de su prometido mirándolo a los ojos.

-Atsushi, te amo y nunca dudaría en prometer amor eterno. Pasaremos por mucho, pero por nada en el mundo dejaría estos sentimientos- juntaron sus frentes y luego sus labios como una especie de juramento silencioso, lo mismo que habían estado haciendo desde unos 6 años atrás.

-Akachin… Nunca nada nos va a separar- susurro sobre sus labios besándolo una vez más. Fue en ese momento que una de las sirvientas interrumpió, era hora de que el pelirrojo se probara algunos trajes para la fiesta, ambos se despidieron con una sonrisa boba. Atsushi también debía prepararse para recibir a sus invitados, aunque no conocía ni a la mitad, ser un duque era complicado para alguien de solo 19 años.

-Traigan la vajilla de plata y preparen una mesa aparte para el obispo, recuerden arreglar el salón de al lado para ustedes, no sería justo si mi suegro no celebra también- era bueno con los sirvientes desde niño, lo había aprendido de su padre y aun cuando eso les ganaba una pésima fama entre los nobles, iban a darles una fiesta a los sirvientes también.

-Duque, su prometido está listo- anunció una de las sirvientas interrumpiendo el ataque de nervios del peli lila

-Que pase- dijo mirando a la puerta esperando ver a su pelirrojo, trago grueso al ver al chico más hermoso cruzar por las puertas, un pelirrojo hermoso luciendo un traje blanco con detalles rojos. Su porte era orgulloso y con esa apariencia nadie imaginaria que no era de una familia noble

-Atsushi…- el pelirrojo tenía un rubor natural en sus mejillas, su peli lila lucía un traje formal con una extravagante chaqueta de piel; su apariencia fiera e imponente había dejado al pelirrojo sin habla

-Estas hermoso- Atsushi no dudo en acercarse y rodearle la cintura con uno de sus brazos

-Akachin, soy afortunado- susurro usando su mano libre para acariciarle una mejilla antes de besarlo de nuevo, el pelirrojo se abrazó a su prometido correspondiéndole, si así se veían en una simple fiesta seguro en la boda iban a deslumbrar, Atsushi era un objeto justo de envidia con un prometido así de hermoso.

…

El obispo se estaba preparando con algunos escoltas, ya había pensado cómo darles a beber las pociones y cómo lograr que nadie en la fiesta lo interrumpiera, la fiesta seria en la noche, pero el obispo llegaría cerca de la media noche para esperar el momento exacto en el que el sol tocara la tierra, todo era parte de su plan para poder juzgarlos en público.

-Que el monje vaya desde temprano, necesito cualquier información útil- dijo serio mandándome a llamar, yo a decir verdad no estaba listo, no podía verlos sabiendo que por mi culpa sus planes estarían arruinados, pero era una orden

-Partiré de inmediato- busque el mejor colobio (capucha de monje) para ir de gala, escoltado por dos guardas el carruaje me llevó a la mansión donde todo iba a pasar. La recibida fue cerca de las 10 de la noche con todos los nobles reunidos en un enorme salón esperando ver a la pareja, unos con ganas de felicitarlos y otros con ganas de criticarlos.

-A todos, gracias por venir- al fin habían aparecido, la pareja más famosa de Akita en ese momento, Atsushi caminaba hacia el centro del salón mientras Seijuro se aferraba a su brazo de manera agraciada como una novia.

-Ya todos saben por qué estamos aquí, los invite para celebrar nuestro compromiso. Yo, el duque Murasakibara y Akashi Seijuro nos casaremos en un mes- tomo la mano de su prometido mostrando la elegante joya que había colocado en su dedo el día que consiguió el "acepto", se escucharon murmullos por el tamaño y forma de ese anillo, él solo sonrió satisfecho y guió a su pelirrojo a la mesa principal para que ambos se sentaran uno al lado del otro, frente a todos los invitados.

-Espero que disfruten de la fiesta- se sentó y soltó un suspiro recostando su cabeza en la de Seijuro

-Vamos Atsushi, no seas tan mezquino, ellos son los invitados a tu fiesta, portate más formal- ese pelirrojo tomó la postura formal que siempre tenía, parecía de la realeza

-Claro… Es solo que me aburro- se quejó y se acomodó en la silla de enorme respaldo mirándolos a todos, recibían felicitaciones y falsos halagos a los que Seijuro agradecía con una sonrisa hipócrita mientras Atsushi solo fruncía el ceño.

-Akachin, por qué no nos casamos antes? Ya quiero mimarte y tener una familia- susurro cuando todos se habían sentado a comer

-No hay que ser impacientes Atsushi, ya pronto llegara todo eso, por ahora disfrutemos el último mes de relación inocente que tenemos- se recostó en el hombro del peli lila con una suave sonrisa, esos dos sentían que estaban solos en ese salón, nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor importaba… O al menos fue así hasta que un invitado llegó en medio de la cena

-Se anuncia la entrada al salón de su santidad, el obispo Nash- uno de los heraldos había llamado la atención de todos, dejaron de comer y se pusieron de pie para hacer una reverencia igual que los novios.

-He venido por la celebración, tengo que confirmarlo con mis propios ojos- hablo fuera del salón y al entrar pudo ver con sus propios ojos la belleza de ese pelirrojo una vez más, se quedó pasmado, aunque trato de disimularlo sentándose en la mesa especial conmigo y algunos escoltas, sus ojos estaban clavados en la pareja, en el peli lila con odio y en el pelirrojo con un deseo que nunca había visto nadie en esos ojos.

El banquete acabó con éxito para luego dar pase al baile de gala, como toda fiesta de esa época seguirían hasta el amanecer; las danzas románticas entre esos novios y el jolgorio de sus invitados acabaron cuando de manera violenta cuatro escoltas del obispo apresaron a los novios separándolos

-He venido a comprobarlo con mis ojos, pero no puedo creer que sea verdad… ¡Mi General y su pareja practican la brujería! - todos los invitados se alarmaron, los escoltas llevaron a la pareja al patio trasero dejando que el cielo cada vez más claro los cubriera

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Eso es mentira obispo, nunca haríamos algo parecido! - el peli lila trataba de zafarse para poder proteger a su pareja mientras el pelirrojo trataba de alejarse de esos violentos escoltas

-Akachin!, ¡suéltenlo! - exigió gateando hacia él arrastrando a los escoltas, nadie se había atrevido a interferir con la voluntad de su santidad

-Herejes! ¡tengo pruebas de lo que digo! Mis monjes han creado este remedio que revela la verdadera forma de un brujo, ¡si las acusaciones fueran falsas no deberían temer! - les iba a dar las pociones, así era cómo iba a lograr su cometido. Un escolta le alcanzó las botellas y así los acomodo uno frente a otro como yo le había explicado, aparte mi mirada sintiendo el verdadero peso de la culpa

-Atsushi, está bien, luego de esto nos dejaran en paz. No tenemos nada que temer- dijo el pelirrojo a solo centímetros de su pareja

-Observen la verdadera forma de estos brujos! - Nash abrió las botellas, y con ayuda de sus escoltas abriéndoles la boca, para vaciarlas en las bocas de los novios. Ambos tosieron, pero lograron tragar, al instante fueron liberados del agarre y el peli lila no perdió tiempo en abalanzarse sobre su amado para abrazarlo y asegurarse de que estuviera bien

-Nada ha pasado Atsushi, podemos estar juntos y tranquilos- repitió besándole los labios sintiendo un peso escapar de sus hombros, confiaba en que ninguno de los dos era hereje y que todo ese incidente iba a ser olvidado, aunque en ese momento el sol salió iluminando la piel pálida de ese chico, comenzó a enrojecer y a cambiar entre los brazos de su amado dejando a todos perplejos

-Akachin?!- Atsushi liberó del abrazo a lo que había sido

su pareja, ahora era un hermoso pavo real rojo

-Atrápenlos! Han cometido pecados imperdonables, ¡deben pagar con la vida! - los guardias corrieron hacia ellos, el pavo emprendió vuelo para escapar de su captura y Atsushi atinó a llamar a uno de sus caballos para huir a toda velocidad tras él, ese era su Akachin sin importar si era un brujo o no.

-Akachin! ¡Espera! - el caballo lo persiguió a toda velocidad, pero ese peli lila tuvo que detenerse de imprevisto, al parecer el vuelo de su pareja no era tan largo como pensaba, fueron solo unos metros los que avanzó antes de aterrizar, varios hombres los perseguían así que no había tiempo de detenerse a pensar, se estiró y lo cargo sin pensarlo, un par de plumas rojas quedaron tiradas en el suelo

-Que no se escapen!- el líder rubio junto las plumas sintiendo como le hervía la sangre, la maldición había funcionado, pero no como él hubiera deseado, ahora solo Seijuro sería acusado como brujo cuando debí ser lo contrario

-Perdón… Solo quedate quieto, no quiero que te dañes- el aleteo del ave se volvía más vago conforme se alejaban, al parecer ambos estaban en shock y el pavorreal no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando, pero en los brazos de ese joven se sentía calmado y fue por eso que le permitió llevarlo sobre el caballo

-No entiendo nada- murmuró agitado mirando a todos lados para asegurarse de haber perdido el rastro de los escoltas, había estado sobre el caballo un buen rato y el ave ya se estaba comportando, el corcel se detuvo casi desplomándose del cansancio en las cercanías de un bosque desconocido para Atsushi. Ahí dejo al ave en el suelo y se sentó él también para dejar que su pobre transporte descansara

-Akachin… Esto parece solo un sueño, uno muy raro… ¿No puedes volverte humano de nuevo? No me molesta si eres un brujo, te aceptaría de cualquier manera- se recostó en el suelo mirando las nubes con cierta angustia apretándole el pecho, el ave limpiaba sus plumas junto al caballo como si no hubiera entendido nada de lo que le dijo

-Por favor… No puedo quedarme solo ahora, es muy peligroso si nos encuentran, es más fácil huir con un humano- ninguna reacción, el cielo ya comenzaba a ponerse naranja dando una advertencia sobre el pronto atardecer, el ave se inflo y acomodo su cuello para dormir junto al caballo, el pobre y joven noble solo se quedó mirándolo por un buen rato, no se explicaba cómo era que su hermoso prometido acabó siendo esa ave tan preciosa ¿Acaso el obispo le había lanzado una maldición? ¿Porque era que él no estaba afectado?

…

Una extraña sensación lo hizo abrir los ojos, el cuerpo entero le ardía como si estuviera en llamas

-Ugh… Haahh- se revolcó en el suelo, su vista estaba nublada, pero vio dos cosas antes de perder el conocimiento: al hermoso pavo real rojo y los últimos rayos del sol…

Su cuerpo comenzó a cubrirse de pelo morado y fino mientras el cuerpo emplumado del ave comenzaba a estirarse y a perder sus plumas; pronto el pelirrojo estaba ahí mirándolo ya en su forma humana, anonadado por presenciar ese cambio, el cuerpo del más alto se encorvo, comenzó a enrobustecer y sus extremidades a cambiar… Ahí estaba un majestuoso tigre con tonos violáceos en su pelaje

\- ¿Atsushi? - no se atrevió a acercarse, la mirada intimidante de ese felino lo hacía sentir como una presa, sentía con claridad su piel erizarse y su corazón latir con más fuerza cada vez. El felino se agachó ligeramente y en seguida saltó sobre el chico aterrizando a un par de metros de ese pelirrojo soltando un gruñido lleno de furia, para un humano sería imposible detectarlo, pero él lo sentía claramente, una amenaza se acercaba a ellos, los hombres de Nash estaban cerca…

\- ¿Eh? - había tomado un par de minutos que ese chico asustado entendiera el mensaje del felino protector, caminó tambaleándose hacia el caballo aun impactado por lo que acababa de ver, no entendía bien lo que había pasado, ¿cómo había acabado ahí? ¿Por qué se había transformado en un tigre? ¡No entendía nada! pero el corcel de su pareja cargaba trapos que pudo usar para cubrirse, junto lo que pudo y subió al caballo confundido, no sabía qué hacer con ese tigre, los atacaría? Sin saber nada miro a ese felino deseando que lo entendiera

-Vamos, Tenemos que viajar juntos- cerró los ojos y tragó grueso antes de ordenarle al corcel que comenzara a correr en dirección opuesta a lo que una vez fue su hogar guiándose por la luz de la luna, sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas aunque el miedo no era tan serio, sabía que su pareja no lo atacaría aun siendo un felino tan poderoso… ya avanzados unos metros volteó a ver hacia atrás y suspiró de alivio, el felino se había quedado en posición de guardia esperando a la amenaza

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - murmuró confundido, no entendía bien, pero recordaba fracciones de la fiesta y como los atacó el obispo, por esto sabía que estaban huyendo, eso era lo único que podía inferir. Se cubrió bien con las telas, casi parecía que usaba una toga, no sabía cuánto había avanzado, pero ya no veían al felino… ¿A dónde debía ir ahora? No veía más que bosque y algunos riscos de su posición y por la falta de luz, había algo de campo abierto y un río se escuchaba cerca… Cómo iban a escapar del obispo sin un lugar donde refugiarse… Si tan solo estuviera con su pareja

\- ¡Calma! - el caballo se inquietó un poco, relincho y se paró en dos patas, al mirar a un lado se enteró de la razón, ese hermoso tigre corría a un lado del camino que seguía el pelirrojo, se adelantó bastante así que tuvo un par de minutos para calmar al caballo, miraba hacia atrás asustado, se sentía como animal en cacería!

-Vamos…- el caballo no andaba, a como pudo fue a la orilla del río tironeando al animal para que descansara un poco, también quería beber agua y lavarse la cara, no se escuchaba nada que indicar a amenazas cerca. Se sentó en una piedra húmeda y suspiró cerrando los ojos, había tanto por asimilar, ahora no sabía ni dónde estaba ese tigre, no sabía a donde ir y el caballo no iba a aguantar más carreras como esa

-Atsushi…- escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas abrazando sus piernas

-Grrr- un suave gruñido lo hizo saltar, el felino lo miraba del otro lado del río agachándose a beber agua sin despegarle la mirada. Seijuro no se movió para nada, solo dirigió su mirada a la del felino que caminó despacio hacia él sin importar que su cuerpo se mojara en la corriente

-Atsushi… ¿Me conoces? - tal vez… solo tal vez ese tigre lo entendía! ¿Era posible?

-No vayas a dañarme- murmuró estirando la mano hacia el felino, este alzó levemente sus bigotes aun acercándose, aunque agacho la cabeza para que su frente rozara esa palma temblorosa, no le entendía nada, pero su instinto lo llevaba a proteger a ese humano flacucho y desvalido

-No cambiaste nada- bromeo con los ojos húmedos acariciándole el pelaje, el tigre saltó de nuevo para salir del agua y se sacudió soltando bastante agua y salpicando al corcel exhausto y a pelirrojo que se quejó entre risas

-Por lo menos me acompañas así, tenemos que cuidarnos mutuamente ahora… No sé qué pasa, pero sé que no estamos solos, ¿me lo dijiste antes no? - el felino se acercó y apoyó su cabeza en el regazo ajeno sin tomar en cuenta el peso que tenía que aguantar ese pelirrojo

-En serio no cambias- al fin había logrado sonreír, desde que tuvo conciencia en ese día no había parado de preocuparse, ese felino aun lo asustaba, pero de esa forma parecía solo un gatito perezoso. Le acarició las orejas escuchando un ronroneo grave y aperezado, por un rato olvidó sus problemas mimando a ese enorme gato

-Grrr- el tigre se erizo y saltó hacia la oscuridad haciendo que el pelirrojo se sobresaltara, corrió por varios minutos fuera de la vista limitada del chico que había buscado refugio con el caballo que ya dormía. El felino regresó un rato después con el hocico ensangrentado y un cerdo colgando de este, se acercó al río y lo lanzo frente al joven para luego sentarse a lamerse las patas para limpiar su pelaje

\- ¿Para mí? - sabía que para el felino seguro se veía inútil y desvalido, le hubiera reclamado en su forma humana pero seguro solo estaba siguiendo los instintos. Se puso de pie y busco algunas ramas y rocas, logro acomodarlas sin que se mojaran y con algo de dificultad logró conseguir fuego, entre las cosas que había recogido del peli lila tenía su espada y con facilidad (por su experiencia como sirviente en la cocina) lo destripo y logró conseguir algunos trozos de carne para él, los acomodo en una rama mojada junto al fuego y mientras eso se cocinaba pico los restos y lo acercó al animal para que comiera también

-No puedo comerlo todo- bromeó y se sentó junto al fuego, lavarse las manos y el haber sido salpicado por el tigre le habían bajado un poco la temperatura

-Atsushi, ya no sé qué vamos a hacer ahora- abrazo sus piernas y cerró los ojos sintiendo el calor, a esa hora solo se escuchaba la madera charrasquear al quemarse y como el felino masticaba los trozos de carne de ese cerdo, en su mente solo estaba una duda: ¿Ahora qué?

Comió y se recostó en el suelo junto al corcel para compartir calor, el felino pasó la noche haciendo ronda y logró dormirse ya llegando la madrugada, había sido una noche larga y al parecer los hombres de Nash estaban acampando cerca

-Ugh…. Atsushi…- abrió los ojos sintiendo su piel arder, una sensación nada familiar. El felino volteo a verlo arrastrándose a él, los primeros rayos del sol los estaban iluminando. Pronto Atsushi pudo ver a su pareja cambiar sin poder moverse o hacer nada, sus miradas se cruzaron solo por segundos, aunque ninguno de los dos pudo decir una sola palabra

-Akachin…- el ave se limpiaba las plumas frente a la fogata casi consumida

-Tenemos que irnos- Fue por la capa de su traje, que seguro su pareja había usado para cubrirse, para poder vestirse de nuevo, guardo agua del río y subió al caballo jalando al ave para cargarlo también. Cabalgaron de nuevo alejándose lo más que podían del reino y así fue por varios días, aún no sabían ni cuánto tiempo había pasado, cuántas noches y cuantos días sin poder verse más que unos segundos, sin poder hablarse y declararse amor como antes lo hacían

….

\- ¿Quién está ahí? - ya habían salido de los límites del reino, habían pasado por algunos asentamientos de exiliados y rebeldes y por fortuna ambos estaban a salvo, pero ese día alguien los acechaba desde la maleza

-No voy a preguntar de nuevo antes de defenderme, ¿quién está ahí? - el peli lila desenfundo la espada y apuntó en guardia hacia los arbustos

-No me ataque, yo solo trato de huir de los guardias del obispo, ¿ya se fueron? - un rubio salió tímidamente alzando las manos a la espera de que no lo hirieran

-Tu nombre y por qué huyes- Atsushi aún no bajaba la espada, ya habían tratado de robar el ave así que debía ser cauteloso

-Soy Kise Ryouta y me acusan de ser un ladrón…. He escapado de la cárcel del reino y quieren que vuelva- no parecía mentir y era justo lo que necesitaba

-Te perdonare la vida si me llevas al reino…. He cabalgado por mucho tiempo y ya no encuentro el camino de vuelta- había decidido que volvería y mataría al obispo para acabar la maldición, ya no soportaba el pesar que le causaban los días sin su pelirrojo, verlo sufrir cada mañana cuando se transformaba en ese hermoso pavo real…. El desespero había nublado su razón a esas alturas

\- ¿Eh? ¿Volver? Jajaja debe estar loco mi señor, no pienso volver a ese lugar, sé que una horca espera con mi nombre y no pienso morir de esa forma- el rubio se dio la vuelta para entrar una vez más a los arbustos

-Mueres en la horca o mueres por mi espada, no tengo tiempo que perder- advirtió punzando la espalda del rubio con la punta de su espada

-Y... ya veo... No quiero que las cosas terminen así…. Podemos hacer un trato, yo lo encaminó al reino pero no pienso entrar al bosque de los límites- alzó las manos y volteo a ver al peli lila

-No te ofrecí ningún trato, llevame y ayúdame a entrar o simplemente vas a morir- su espada ahora rozaba el cuello del rubio

-Tiene toda la razón señor... no hay ningún trato que valga la vida, puedo acompañarlo en su viaje entonces- al ver la espada alejarse ese rubio se alejó de él y suspiro de alivio

-Bien, eso suena mejor…. ¿Viajarás a pie o consigues un caballo? - se sentó a reposar a la sombra de unos árboles mientras el caballo pastaba y el ave picoteaba el suelo

-Tienes una hora antes de que te amarre a mi caballo y te arrastre por el camino, no puedo tardar más en llegar al reino- el rubio acaricio su cuello y tragó grueso, moriría en la horca o colgado de ese caballo

-En una hora regresaré con caballo y dinero mi señor- apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando la voz del peli lila lo hizo voltear

-Si tratas de huir voy a cortarte la cabeza en cuanto nos topemos- dijo serio cerrando los ojos por solo un rato

El rubio pondría a prueba sus encantos de nuevo. Fue al pueblo más cercano y comenzó a hablarle a algunas mujeres, a encantarlas con su físico y su labia…. Al salir del pueblo había conseguido un caballo y había logrado hurtar varias bolsas de dinero de algunos guardias ebrios

-Mi señor, estoy listo para partir, tengo caballo y he conseguido dinero para el viaje- el peli lila abrió los ojos y se puso de pie

-Deja de llamarme así, mi nombre es Atsushi Murasakibara- subió al caballo y cargo al ave una vez más, ya el joven y el ave se habían habituado a viajar de esa forma

-Ohh, Murasakicchi…. ¿Y eso es para comer en la noche? - oh vaya que había hecho un comentario inapropiado, recibió una mala mirada de parte de su nuevo jefe

-Si le pones un dedo encima a Akachin voy a asegurarme de que sufras- acarició al ave y comenzó a cabalgar

\- ¿El rumbo? - volteo hacia el rubio esperando que lo guiára, según el color del cielo tendrían máximo 5 horas antes de que el sol se ocultara, debían apurarse y encontrar algún lugar para refugiarse y ocultarse de ese rubio...

-Estamos a una semana de viaje a caballo, si nos detenemos a descansar por las noches será más seguro- el rubio hacia la ruta mental cuando una flecha voló hacia ellos

\- ¡Deténgase en nombre del obispo Nash! - los guardias que parecían ebrios habían ido tras el rubio, menudo problema tenían ahora

-Llévate al ave hacia el norte, los alcanzaré apenas resuelva esto- desenvainó la espada para proteger a su amado, esos guardias no representaban reto alguno

-No puedo dejar que detengan a ese ratero, sería un problema- se acercó a ellos sobre su caballo y comenzó a pelear, esquivó varias flechas y con su espada se defendía de los ataques enemigos, decidió bajar del caballo antes de que lo hirieran y así comenzó el combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, llevaba la ventaja por su altura y fuerza así que siguió en la pelea hasta herir a algunos de los soldados. Recibió un flechazo en la espalda al costado derecho y ahí decidió huir dejando a los guardias recuperándose

-Ugh- logró llegar a donde el rubio cuidaba del ave y bajo del corcel algo agitado

-Saca esto y ayúdame a vendarlo-quebró la flecha para poder quitarse la ropa hasta quedar con el torso expuesto, la flecha no había entrado lo suficiente para herirlo de muerte, pero le dolía y sangraba bastante

-Murasakicchi, vamos…. Puedo ayudar con eso- el rubio tragó grueso y le limpio con el agua de las cantinfloras y cortó trozos de una tela dura que había en el lomo del caballo, le ayudó a vendarse mientras el ave graznaba agitado

-Akachin, estoy bien- murmuró tratando de calmar al ave, no podía seguir así, pero debían ocultarse mejor

Vamos a la arboleda, creo haber visto un pueblo de exiliados, vamos ahí a curarme, los soldados no se atreverían a entrar ahí- le dijo al rubio apoyándose en el caballo para poder subirse gimiendo por el dolor, si bien no era una herida mortal, era dolorosa

\- ¿Eh? Si, vamos…. Espero que puedas llegar- cargo al ave que seguía agitada y cabalgó al lado del duque herido

-Murasakicchi, ¿cómo lograste dominar un pavo real? - el peli lila solo sonrio y miro al ave

-Supongo que fue algo a primera vista, ahora no nos separamos- ¿cómo explicarle que era su prometido?

-Ugh esos bastardos- jadeó y apretó la herida, aun con el vendaje no dejo de sangrar

-Vamos rápido, no podemos dejar que eso siga sangrando- los caballos comenzaron a trotar por varios minutos hasta que al fin un pueblo pequeño fue visible. El rubio guió al caballo del peli lila hasta el centro donde de inmediato fue a buscar ayuda aprovechando sus dotes de mujeriego, el ave estaba oculta en un saco de tela para evitar que le hicieran daño, el peli lila tembloroso sostenía el saco esperando al rubio

-Murasakicchi, déjame a rojito y ve a esa casa para que atiendan esa herida- ya le había puesto apodo al pavo que se removía en el saco, el pobre duque bajó de su caballo y se dirigió de una vez a la casa

-Si algo le pasa voy a matarte- advirtió al rubio y miró al cielo preocupado, eran solo horas lo que tenían para salir de ese lugar, esperaba que lo sanaran y partir de una vez antes de que cambiaran

-Muchas gracias, puedo pagar por el tratamiento así que asegúrese de que no sangre más, tenemos que irnos de este lugar antes del atardecer- le hablaba a la mujer que limpiaba y suturaba su herida, dolía, pero era preferible

-Rojito, conseguí que nos dejaran dormir cálidos hoy, ya no aguanto dormir en el suelo ni un día más- parecía loco hablando del ave a la espera del peli lila….

-Vámonos, ya estoy listo- le dolía bastante y debía cuidarse para que la herida no se abriera de nuevo, los vendajes que le pusieron eran más fuertes que ese trapo que tenía antes

\- ¡¿Eh?! Pero Murasakicchi, ¡conseguí cena y camas cómodas para esta noche! - no le iban a cobrar nada, solo debía hacerle compañía a la dueña de la posada, ¿por qué desperdiciar esa oportunidad?

-Vamos, no pienso pasar la noche en este lugar- subió al caballo y sacó al ave de la tela para acomodarla en sus piernas, sin escuchar más reclamos arrancó con su caballo rumbo a la arboleda para ocultarse, estaban a varios kilómetros y el cielo comenzaba a cambiar de color

\- ¡Hiya! - un golpe a las costillas de su bronco bastó para que este acelerara el paso, que el rubio los alcanzara luego de ser necesario

-Ya casi- murmuró sujetando a su pareja para que no se moviera en exceso, al llegar el caballo se detuvo y ambos bajaron, le dio tiempo de amarrar al corcel y quitarse la ropa antes de sentir de nuevo como ardía su piel, el ave frente a sus ojos también se transformó, no había de otra que conformarse con esos cortos segundos en los que podía ver a su Seijuro aun sin tocarse o hablarse

-Atsushi…- el pelirrojo se apuró a vestirse en lo que el tigre soltó un fuerte gruñido

-Ve, solo ten cuidado- no había notado que ese felino estaba herido o que renqueaba, no recordaba que viajaban acompañados así que el rubio que alcanzó su escondite le pareció una amenaza, fue a ocultarse mientras el tigre regresaba con algo de comer y pieles para vender, así habían conseguido más ropa

\- ¿Murasakicchi? - ¿acaso conocía a su pareja? ¿quién era ese rubio?

\- ¿Dónde está rojito? - el rubio comenzó a sospechar y tomó la espada del peli lila para darle una ronda a ese sector, casi no se veía nada, solo Seijuro había acostumbrado sus ojos a ver bien en la penumbra luego de tantas noches

\- ¿Murasakicchi? - caminó varios metros a la redonda, sentía que alguien estaba ahí. Escucho un ruido mínimo y volteo apuntando la espada al pelirrojo

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¿Dónde están Murasakicchi y rojito? - las manos le temblaban, no estaba acostumbrado a pelear

-Haagrrr- el felino traía un animal en el hocico, pero al ver la escena se abalanzó contra el rubio aterrizando entre ambos, su gruñido hubiera intimidado a cualquiera

\- ¡Q..qué!- el rubio soltó el arma y cayó al suelo, el pelirrojo tuvo que calmar al felino tomándole sin miedo por el rostro para verlo a los ojos

-Estoy bien Atsushi, no le hagas daño- el felino ronroneó y se apartó para llevarle un ciervo por el cuello

\- ¡¿E..eh?! Murasakicchi…- ese nombre era difícil de confundir para el rubio

-Tú, ¿quién eres y porque viajas con Atsushi? - el rubio siempre tranquilo y orgulloso, fue rápido a descargar algo de ramas del caballo y formó una fogata como cada noche, fue a la luz del fuego que el rubio lo notó

-¡¿R..rojito?!- no se había podido levantar del suelo por la impresión, ¿qué quería decir eso?, ¿eran brujos? ¿O acaso se estaba volviendo loco?

-Baja la voz o atraerás más animales salvajes…. Aun no me contestas- el pelirrojo tomó la espada y comenzó a destripar, despellejar y porcionar el animal lanzando cubos de carne a su pareja

-Yo…. solo soy un timador, Murasakicchi me pidió que los llevara de vuelta al reino…. Viajábamos con un ave y lo hirieron, no quiso quedarse en el pueblo así que vino a ocultarse- trato de resumir todo para no molestar a pelirrojo

-Bien, supongo que no te hablo de la maldición…. Si alguien más llega a saber de esto dejare que te coma a la próxima- intimidaba verlo descuartizar un animal como ese con una espada y un cuchillo con esa actitud serena, el rubio solo asintió y se levantó a ayudarle, ¡estaba muerto de hambre! y al parecer había mucha carne

\- ¡Claro, puedo guardar ese secreto! - se quedó mirándolo embobado, era hermoso, parecía ser 100% perfección

-Bueno, no te dijo ¿para qué quiere ir al reino? tenemos tiempo huyendo más bien…. y ¿cómo es eso de su herida? - pensaba que era un rasguño o algo superficial, ya había puesto la carne a cocinar y se estaba lavando las manos con el agua de la cantimplora

-Sí, nos persiguieron unos guardias del obispo y ellos le dieron con una flecha…. Conseguí que lo curaran, pero el huyó del pueblo- el pelirrojo se quedó helado al escuchar lo que ese rubio le contó, ¡una flecha!

\- ¡¿Dónde?!- el pelirrojo se levantó corriendo hacia el tigre, ese felino estaba lamiendo su herida en la cadera derecha, parecía algo serio por como renqueaba

-Esto es serio…. en qué estabas pensando! - vio la herida de cerca y suspiro, al menos los felinos sanaban más rápido

-No dejes que haga estupideces de día, no podría perdonarle si algo le pasa…. Dile que no quiero que volvamos al reino si su plan es enfrentar a Nash... Y dile que lo amo- al fin tenía un mensajero para poder hablarle a su peli lila, extrañaba mucho poder profesar su amor e interactuar con el

\- ¿Eh? Claro… yo le diré- susurro el rubio embobado por la belleza de ese pelirrojo, ya entendía porque Atsushi lo cuidaba tanto

\- ¿Vas a comer? - el pelirrojo estaba sentado en el suelo comiendo un pincho de carne y lanzando cubos de carne cruda al tigre que comía sin ánimos

-Come, necesitas sanar esa herida- advirtió y le siguió lanzando comida, había un pincho envuelto en hojas, es era para su pareja al día siguiente, también quedaban al menos 4 en el fuego

-Se va a secar si esperas mucho- murmuró comiendo carne ya sin ganas, era lo mismo cada noche, pero no podía quejarse

-Claro…. ¿Cómo puedo llamarte? Creo que rojito no es tu nombre- el rubio tomó una porción para comer, había mucho que analizar, pero por ahora sólo quedaba resignarse al cambio de formas de esos dos

-Seijuro Akashi, es un gusto- se acercó al felino recostándose en su vientre para conseguir más calor

-Yo Kise Ryouta, ahora seré su guia y mensajero- el rubio se acercó a los caballos para abrigarse un poco del clima frío de esa noche

-Ryouta…. Cuento con que le des mis mensajes- el pelirrojo estaba sentado abrazando sus piernas y el felino enroscado a su alrededor para compartir abrigo, así los tres se durmieron luego de comer, los animales y la fogata los salvaron de una posible hipotermia.

De madrugada el rubio se levantó a hacer sus necesidades en un arbusto alejado, el cielo estaba despejado y el sol estaba saliendo. Los miro a lo lejos, que difícil debía ser una situación así, si el tuviera pareja no le agradaría pasar por algo similar. Los estaba viendo cuando los primeros rayos del sol los iluminaron, ambos se removieron quedando uno frente al otro y ahí comenzó la triste escena de cada amanecer, el pelirrojo miraba al felino con una expresión adolorida, ambos se quejaban por lo bajo debido a la sensación de transformarse. El felino se levantó violentamente perdiendo su pelaje y dejando expuesto al joven peli lila, ambos se miraron deseando decirse mil palabras, deseando solo tocarse, pero no, en milésimas de segundo el pelirrojo se transformó en esa hermosa ave roja, todo eso le pareció tan trágico al rubio, ¿por qué Dios había sido tan cruel? Con sus ojos llorosos se acercó a la escena, el peli lila abrazaba al ave con una expresión de tristeza amarga como cada mañana

-Murasakicchi… Lamento que ambos tengan que pasar por algo como esto… Él, Seijuro me lo ha explicado todo, sé que no pueden verse, pero ahora seré su mensajero- no lo hacía por lastima, lo hacía porque a él le gustaría ese tipo de apoyo en una situación similar

\- ¡¿Lo has visto?!, ¡¿Cómo está?!- el peli lila se vistió disimulando el dolor de su herida que aun sangraba poco

-Lo vi, él está bien, desea verte más que nunca… Dijo que te ama y que no quiere que vayas al reino a enfrentar a Nash- se había volteado para no verlo desnudo, lo hacía sentirse intimidado y apenado aun como hombre

-No puedo prometerle nada, si lo mato… Si llegara a asesinarlo la maldición tal vez se rompa, tal vez podamos vernos de nuevo

…

Ya habían mandado un águila hacia el reino con el mensaje que el obispo no quería escuchar, él sabía que esa noticia iba a significar un buen problema, más del que los allegados al duque ya estaban formando con sus quejas

-¡¿Cómo es posible?!- la voz de ese rubio egoísta resonó en el salón donde se encontraba el trono

\- ¡¿Aún siguen juntos?! Ese maldito duque aún está vivo… ¡No lo dejaré tener a Seijuro! - la envidia lo seguía torturando, le resultaba ilógico que aun luego de todo ese tiempo siguieran vivos y juntos, hubiera preferido pensar que alguna bestia había acabado con la vida de su amado Seijuro, así no sería de nadie más nunca

-Traigan a los cazadores, tienen un trabajo- volvió a sentarse y soltó un suspiro

-También traigan al monje de pelo verde- los acompañantes salieron del salón dejando a un muy frustrado obispo

-Señor, los cazadores- no habían pasado ni unos minutos y ya los hombres estaban frente a él

-Bien, tengo un trabajo… En los pueblos de exiliados han visto al duque traidor y a su prometido, quiero que traigan sus cabezas… Sus formas cambian por la brujería que practican, deben buscar un pavo rojo, él siempre viaja con el duque de día, por la noche Seijuro viaja con una bestia de pelaje morado… Quiero que las cabezas de esos animales lleguen a mí- los cazadores asintieron y salieron del lugar para preparar sus equipos

\- ¿Me necesita para algo? - ¿para qué quería que yo, un monje y culpable de esta desgracia lo visitara de nuevo?

-Sí, ¡la maldición no ha funcionado, ellos siguen juntos y eso no estaba en los planes! - se había puesto de pie y bajaba los escalones ante su trono, sentí mi sangre helarse con solo esa mirada llena de maldad

-Yo le había advertido desde el inicio que cambiarían uno de día y uno de noche nanodayo…. Según la teoría todo funciona de acuerdo al plan…- Se notaba que esa respuesta no le había agradado en lo más mínimo, ¡en su rostro se notaba la ira! Sabía que no me esperaba nada bueno, pero solo podía resignarme

-Me has engañado, ¡eso es alta traición! ¡Voy a condenarte al exilio! ¡No necesito monjes que no puedan cumplir mis necesidades por completo! ¡Guardias!- ¿de qué estaba hablando ese obispo?, ¿traición? ¡Yo había traicionado mis creencias para ayudarle! ¿Cómo podía acusarme de esos falsos mirándome a los ojos?

-Llévenselo, está condenado al exilio- mierda, sentí que el alma se me salió del cuerpo, me estaba condenado a vivir lejos del reino, de todo lo que conocía…. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

-Pero…. ¡no puede exiliarme! ¡Yo no hice nada que pudiera considerar traición! - los guardias me tomaron por los brazos y me sacaron de esa sala, nunca iba a olvidar a sonrisa cínica en el rostro de ese obispo, odio no era lo único que sentía hacia él en ese momento…. me subieron a un caballo sin dinero o pertenencias, simplemente me mandaron galopando hacia las afueras del reino, a un territorio que no conocía y lo peor de eso era que el caballo en el que estaba montado no me obedecía del todo

…

-Debes dejar de pensar así, no saben nada de la maldición aun, que pasa si la maldición nunca acabara si lo matan… Murasakicchi, debes calmarte un poco…- el rubio no apoyaba la reacción violenta, luego de haberlos visto sufrir de esa manera no podía dejarlos solos

-A mí no me digas lo que debo o no hacer, no puedo perdonarlo, no puedo dejarlo ir luego de lo que nos hizo… No sé por qué Seijuro no me apoya… Dile que yo solo quiero lo mejor para nosotros, que lo amo y que muero por recuperarlo- se tiró al suelo mirando hacia las nubes, la herida dolía, pero debían seguir para llegar al reino

-Vamos… Tenemos que seguir nuestro camino - susurro y se puso de pie para subir al caballo

-Sechin… Vamos a apurarnos, ya sabes que solo podemos viajar de día- ni idea tenían de que un grupo de hombres los estaba persiguiendo ahora, el ave seguía viajando en los regazos de su pareja ya acostumbrado al movimiento de galopar

Avanzaron varios kilómetros, aunque eso no era nada comparado al faltante, ni siquiera Ryouta estaba seguro de la cantidad de tiempo que iban a invertir en llegar a las afueras del reino y cómo iban a entrar sin que asesinaran a esa pobre pareja maldita. Pasaron casi todo el día avanzando, de camino habían comprado pan y algunas frutas para el pelirrojo, vendieron las pieles de las cazas del felino para poder conseguir más dinero para el viaje. Al caer la tarde ya estaban reposando en un espacio agradable que encontraron en una cueva de roca. Fue ahí donde se transformaron de nuevo, una trágica escena que le partía el corazón a ese rubio, que de todas formas ya era algo llorón.

-Ryouta, ¿qué te ha dicho Atsushi? - el pelirrojo se topó con la fogata lista así que solo se sentó a reflexionar en lo que buscaba su pareja

-Akashicchi… Él dijo que lo hace por ustedes, se está muriendo por poder abrazarte de nuevo y está dispuesto a sacrificar cualquier cosa por ello… Sé que va a matarlo, pero creo que está bien… Creo que es la única manera de salvarse- el rubio no apoyaba la violencia, ¡pero era la única solución posible al problema de esa pareja!

-No lo permitas… ¡te ruego que no lo dejes volver! Sé que en cuanto lo vean trataran de matarlo y si lo lograran… Si acaso lograran asesinarlo yo ya no tendría ni una razón para permanecer en este mundo- ¿quién hubiera dicho que ese pelirrojo orgulloso iba a llegar a confesar semejante cosa?

-Lo entiendo, pero a este paso de nada sirve que vivan… No pueden verse, no pueden tocarse… ¡No pueden estar juntos ni un segundo! - se frustraba aunque no era él la víctima, esos dos se amaban con locura y el destino había sido tan cruel…

-No digas eso… Puedo verlo unos segundos al día… Puedo ver sus ojos y saber que me ama, solo por esos segundos vale la pena vivir, aun cuando no podamos tocarnos, aun cuando no podamos hablarnos sin tu ayuda… Aun así, esos segundos valen cada hora de sufrimiento cada día- el felino llegó con una enorme presa, la arrastraba con dificultad así que pensaron que era por el peso de ese enorme búfalo, no sospechaban que la herida seguía empeorando

-Eso no importa ya… Solo dile que no quiero que mate por mí ni por nadie, quiero que sigamos viviendo así hasta que la maldición se acabe- Salió a destazar al animal, a porcionarlo y dejarlo sobre la piel, luego lavó sus manos y entro a lo más profundo de la cueva donde estaban

'Ve a preparar la comida. La verdad no tengo ánimos para nada hoy- el pelirrojo se veía desganado por el tema de volver al reino

-Hoy el compro especias y frutas para ti, preparare algo bueno para que él sepa que aprovechaste su regalo- vaya que había metido la pata, Ryouta se sentía bastante mal por lo que había hecho, lo había logrado deprimir por su participación en la dinámica de pareja que ya llevaban, debía dejar de meterse menos en ese embrollo

\- Listo… Debes comer antes de que amanezca, ya guardé la porción de Murasakicchi y también una parte la he colgado para añejarla- el resto estaba siendo disfrutado por el tigre o eso quería creer, luego de un par de bocados dejo de comer por el malestar y dolor que su herida le causaba

Esa noche fue silenciosa igual que los dos días siguientes, al parecer él era el desafortunado mensajero de una pelea de pareja entre esos dos cabezas duras, vaya que era un embrollo en el que se había metido Ryouta, aunque a fin de cuentas trataba de mejorar el asunto. Avanzaban solo de día y de noche comían y reposaban, ¡así tardarían aún más! Si tan solo viajaran de noche también…

…

\- ¡Murasakicchi! - se había desplomado del caballo justo frente a sus ojos, el ave revoloteo para evitar golpearse. Se veía mal, estaba pálido y tenía unas ojeras profundas, sudaba y sus ojos se había cerrado, ¡estaba desmayado!

\- ¿Qué hago? - se acercó tratando de jalarlo y fue ahí donde noto un aroma desagradable, pidiéndole perdón al ser supremo le levantó la camisa y lo vio, esa herida estaba abierta e infeccionada, al parecer era algo fatal! ¡Con la medicina de esa época una infección así era una condena!

-Murasakicchi… No puedes morir- tenía los ojos llorosos, en una semana había tomado cariño a esa pareja, no podía dejar que muriera de día, sería tan trágico que Seijuro no lo viera morir, que no supiera hasta muchas horas después

-Dios, sé que no hablamos muy seguido… y que no apoyas las cosas que hago para vivir, sé que fornicar y robar son pecados ante tus ojos y te pido perdón, prometo no hacerlo de nuevo pero a cambio te pido uno de los milagros de los que tanto hablan en la iglesia… Salva a este hombre, si lo llegas a salvar prometo dejar de robar y de timar mujeres, buscaré un buen trabajo y tratare de volverme parte de la iglesia- murmuraba sabiendo que era un sinsentido pero aun así esperaba alguna ayuda, se las había arreglado para levantarlo y subirlo al caballo aunque no sabía en qué rumbo andar, si acaso en el reino había medicinas que podrían salvarlo, estaban en medio de la nada y ahí nada podía ayudar

…

-El obispo me ha mandado con un mensaje cazadores…. El par de traidores fueron vistos hacia el este, le llegó un halcón mensajero en cuanto ustedes partieron… Deben buscarlos y llevarle sus cabezas a su majestad nanodayo- el tono seguro de mi voz logró convencer a los cazadores que partieron en dirección opuesta a su rumbo actual. Me había tomado varios días alcanzar a ese grupo de asesinos, ¡pero lo había logrado! ahora era yo quien debía encontrar a esos dos para salvarlos, debía hablarles antes de que fuera muy tarde…

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? - por fortuna era apenas medio día cuando vi a un hombre tirando de dos caballos a pie, en uno había un ave y en el otro… era un cadáver?

\- ¡Un milagro! ¡En serio prometo no robar más! - corrió hacia el caballo aunque de cerca vio una insignia del reino ¡Iban a matarlos!

\- ¡Corre! - le gritó ese rubio al caballo que desafortunadamente no lo escuchó, fue él quien tuvo que salir corriendo para tomar las riendas de ambos animales para poder huir, corrieron hasta entrar a un humedal, ahí uno de los caballos tropezó y el cuerpo de ese peli lila cayó al suelo

\- ¡Murasakicchi! - corrió a tratar de juntarlo, pero era tarde, los galopes de ese enviado del reino se detuvieron justo atrás de ellos

-Él está herido y va a morir de todas formas, llévenme a mí y dejen a este pobre hombre morir de manera digna aquí en este bosque- no estaba mirando a su perseguidor por puro miedo, mentalmente maldecía a su suerte, por creer en los milagros acabó en esa situación

\- ¿Va a morir? ¡¿Que le ha pasado?!- me baje del caballo apresurado, ¿cómo iba a morir? ¿Acaso los cazadores o alguien había llegado antes?

-Este hombre… Es un joven fugitivo del reino, le pido que lo deje llegar a la noche- los ojos de ese rubio se dirigieron a los míos y no pude negarme aun cuando no iba a matarlo

-Calma, podemos salvarlo aún, seguro a Seijuro no le va a agradar que muera- quería saber si ese rubio sabía de la situación de ese par

\- ¿Quién es usted y por qué sabe de rojito? - tomó la pesada espada de ese peli lila para defenderlo

-No vas a matarme, soy quien descubrió la maldición y soy quien puede ayudarles a romperla… pero primero hay que atenderlo, no resistirá a la noche sin tratamiento- tome un trozo de papel de mis cosas y dibuje claramente varias hojas de plantas

-Quiero que traigas de estas y algo de agua, no tardes o podría morir- el rubio me miraba inseguro, pero acabó tirando la espada a un lado para ir corriendo en busca de las medicinas, le quite la camisa y con las telas que cargaba en el caballo hice un nicho, ahí lo acomode y con un trozo de su camisa le limpie la herida, olía mal y al parecer no había sanado, con agua de la cantinflora limpie la sangre seca y prepare lo necesario para atenderlo. Busque una piedra lisa y una más pequeña para poder hacer una pasta con lo que el rubio iba a traer

\- ¡Apurate, está muy mal! - el rubio al fin trajo todo lo que había pedido, de mi colobio saqué un par de probetas con polvo rojo y un líquido amarillo, los deje escurrir sobre las hierbas y comencé a hacer el ungüento, el rubio no dejaba de verme, ya sabía que él estaba preocupado

-Tiene fiebre, pon un trapo mojado en la frente- ya lista la pasta de hierbas la puse sobre la herida y metí el dedo en ese agujero infeccionado, me aseguré de que la pasta llegar a hasta el final de la herida y por fuera un poco más de esa pasta cubrió la herida, el pobre peli lila se quejó y abrió los ojos

\- ¡Murasakicchi! ¡No me asustes así! - el pobre rubio aplicaba el trapo mojado

-No te muevas- reclame al ver que trataba de sentarse

-Ya sé que duele, pero debes aguantar si quieres verlo de nuevo… La medicina hará efecto en una hora o dos- me interrumpió un fuerte agarre en la mano que usaba para vendarlo

-Sé quién eres… Largo...no quiero nada que me ofrezcas- hablaba con dificultad, por sus expresiones sabía que iba a ser complicado hablarle del plan así que esperaría hasta la noche para hablarle al pelirrojo

-Ya no hables, solo duerme para que de noche puedas cambiar de forma sin morir- por más que quiso protestar no pudo contra la fiebre y cayó dormido, el rubio aún estaba incrédulo mirándome, no podía culparlos por esa manera de actuar. Me alejé un poco y me recosté en la vegetación para descansar un poco, casi no había dormido para alcanzar a esos mercenarios

-Llamame si algo le pasa- le pedí al rubio comenzando a quedarme dormido, estaba muy cansado y ni me enteré de cuando me quedé dormido. Lo siguiente que supe fue que un felino rugía a mi lado, di un salto y retrocedí a como pude

-Atsushi! - una voz de desaprobación bastante familiar… Vaya que era hermoso, ese pelirrojo tenía una belleza que podría fácilmente causar una guerra

-Está bien, me lo he buscado por ser descuidado- un aroma a carne asada inundó el lugar así que no tardé en levantarme para ayudar al menos

-Sé quién eres… Shintaro y supe que ayudaste a Atsushi… Gracias, no me habia dado cuenta de que estaba mal… Es un necio- se sentó a mi lado y solo con eso sentí un escalofrío recorrerme, si, la carne es débil

-Ryouta dijo que necesitabas hablarme de algún asunto importante- no iba a culparlo, después de todo sus últimos recuerdos del día de la fiesta eran del obispo dándoles a beber un líquido extraño

-Sí, yo sé cómo romper la maldición- una noticia así seguro lo dejaría impactado cuando menos

-Ya veo… ¿Ambos estaríamos bien si logramos conseguirlo? - el pelirrojo estaba muy sereno al escucharme, de hecho, pensé que iba a recibir reclamos y algunos insultos, pero no…

-Sí, ambos estarían a salvo... Deben visitar al obispo y en su forma humana besar ante él, él debe presenciar una muestra de amor para que el efecto de la maldición desaparezca- sí, ya entendía que iba a ser difícil que me creyera y aún más el explicarle cómo lograr que ambos pudieran tomar la forma humana

-En una semana habrá un evento natural que logrará anular el efecto de la maldición por algunas horas… Es un eclipse lunar, donde habrá luz y tinieblas al mismo tiempo, será un día sin noche, ahí ambos tendrán su forma humana y podrán romper la maldición, será peligroso, pero sé que pueden, les ayudare a planear la situación ideal para que no salgan heridos… Yo quiero ayudarles porque es el daño que he causado- le hablaba mirándolo a los ojos bastante serio, no podían perder más tiempo y menos ahora que ese pobre joven estaba herido

-La medicina sirvió bastante bien, ya puede moverse y hasta salió a cazar… Creo lo que me dices, pero preferiría pasar esas horas con él sin buscar problemas, él quiere asesinar al obispo y por eso lo han herido. No quiero volver al reino- estaba decidido, no se había inmutado por la posibilidad de romper la maldición, al parecer el si consideraba bien el riesgo

\- ¡No puede! ¡si el muere antes de verlos demostrarse amor nunca se podrá romper la maldición! Es una oportunidad única, podrían casarse y vivir juntos- trataba de convencerlo, ¡pero no parecía suficiente! no podía con él así que al menos trataría con el peli lila al amanecer, en ese punto ya estaba seguro de que hasta el rubio que viajaba con ellos iba a colaborar para romper esa cruel maldición

-Sí, daría todo por poder casarme con él, por poder vivir juntos y conseguir una familia, pero sé que no será posible si nos asesinan, no hay manera de entrar al reino sin que alguno muera… Ya debes saber que esto es cierto- pensé que habían sido puros cálculos fríos, pero se notaba que estaba sufriendo, se notaba que sentía impotencia, tenía que ayudarle, si no era yo nadie más lo haría

…

-Veo que ya estás bien- le hablaba al peli lila que recién se había transformado… Ver los efectos de mi propia maldición me había desanimado aún más, el dolor en sus miradas por esos ínfimos segundos de encuentro

-Lo lamento... luego de curarte dejame hablarte, Seijuro ya escucho mi parte - busque la bolsa donde tenía guardada una parte de la pasta medicinal y no dude en acercarme, el color de su rostro había mejorado un poco y el aroma de su herida también. Con ayuda de Ryouta lo recostó en las telas de antes y sosteniéndole las manos logre nuevamente limpiarle la herida y meter el dedo lleno de pasta a la herida, su grito no se hizo esperar, pero en definitiva se sentía mejor que la noche anterior

\- ¡¿Que mierdas me hacen?! ¡Malditos!- trataba de aguantarlo, pero sus ojos estaban llorosos, sabía bien que le estaba doliendo

-Vamos, aguanta un poco… ¿Te sientes mejor que ayer cierto? - ya le estaba poniendo una venda apretada cuando él se calmó un poco, debía sentir la enorme diferencia entre el dolor y pesadez de la tarde anterior a esa tarde

-Ugh ya… Creo que ha mejorado- admitió ya más quieto, Ryouta lo dejo ir alejándose por si el peli lila buscaba represalias, pero no, se sentó calmado y bajo un poco la cabeza

-Gracias… Sé que lo necesitaba- se recostó en el suelo mirando al cielo

\- ¿De qué querías hablar? - en ese momento solo un asunto pasaba por mi mente como explicarle que era mi culpa?

-Bueno, Yo sé cómo romper la maldición, ya le hablé a Seijuro y teme por sus vidas, pero… Si todo sale como planeado, ambos podrían regresar a la normalidad aún a salvo- capte su atención, lo supe cuando su mirada se fijó en la mía, seguro también trataba de averiguar si le estaba mintiendo o no

\- ¿Cómo podríamos? - la expectativa era palpable así que no quise entrar al suspenso

-Deben besarse ante los ojos del obispo, ambos en su forma humana- ir despacio era lo mejor, desgranar el plan para no confundirlo

-Imposible, no podemos movernos esos segundos donde ambos somos humanos, menos arriesgarnos a que el obispo nos asesine- parecía desilusionado, pero esperaba mejorar eso un poco

-Hay una noche cada cierto tiempo donde la luz y las tinieblas se unen, es un día sin noche… Ese día estoy seguro de que ambos podrán verse en su forma humana, si ese día se besan frente a él yo sé que la maldición acabara y no será necesaria ninguna muerte- lo que no sabía era que iba a pasar con el efecto de la maldición, era obvio que no iba a desaparecer así de la nada ¿o sí?

-Un día sin noche- asintió y me miró analizándome, era obvio que dudara de una historia tan fantasiosa

-Creo que podemos ir, no me importa cómo, pero vamos a llegar al reino… ¿Cuándo es el día? - bien, me había creído! ahora solo debíamos planear su ingreso

-Queda tiempo suficiente, iré a recolectar hierbas para ese ungüento, aún está abierta la herida… Luego de eso cabalgaremos hasta la noche. Hay que planear cómo entrar al reino sin que los descubran así que Ryouta entra en el plan también- el rubio asintió, había tenido tiempo de hablar con ese peli verde antes

-No sé, ¿en qué me puede ayudar ese ladrón? - el rubio se puso de pie y miro al peli lila

-Yo soy el único que ha salido del reino, se bien por donde entrar- en ese momento negué con la cabeza

-Así no, el plan será distinto a lo que crees… Les explicare a ambos… Por la noche vamos a viajar hasta llegar al reino y en la mañana entraremos con una carreta, usare a Seijuro en su forma de ave de pretexto para ver al obispo y "pedirle perdón", tú vas a ocultarte bajo la carreta y vas a huir con Ryouta, vas a ir al salón del obispo y en el eclipse, cuando Seijuro se transforme vamos a vernos en ese salón y yo y Ryouta vamos a inmovilizarlo para que ustedes se besen y rompan la maldición- estaba convencido de mi plan y sabía que la idea de dejar solo a Seijuro no iba a agradarle

\- ¿Cómo puedo confiar en que no vas a matar a Akachin o entregárselo a ese hombre? - su mirada era seria, si no lo convencía iba a matarme como mínimo

\- ¿Por qué les estaría contando esto si no? Sé que es sospechoso, pero ahora solo les queda creerme si quieren volver a verse, hay que avanzar de una vez hacia el reino, tengo oro así que podemos comprar una carreta sin ningún problema- no hubo nada más que decir, y por fortuna no dije más, con eso estaba bien, me tendió la mano a para un apretón entre caballeros y así fue como sellamos el trato

-Vámonos Sechin, hay que avanzar mucho antes del atardecer- los tres subieron a sus caballos y comenzaron la andanza, como siempre el peli lila cargaba al ave en sus regazos

Murasakicchi, no dejes que el caballo trote, tu herida puede abrirse- el rubio estaba preocupado, tan solo un día antes casi muere!

-Todo está bien Sechin, no está sangrando, me duele, pero no tanto como ayer- las hierbas tenían un efecto casi dramático, con rellenar la herida eran solo minutos antes de que se adormeciera y no doliera y unas horas antes de que comenzara a sanar, lento pero seguro

\- ¿Cuánto más antes de llegar Ryouta? -

-Al menos 4 días para llegar al bosque, ahí sí que hay que tener cuidado con Murasakicchi, seguro están buscándolo en esa zona y de noche él nunca se queda cerca- en eso tenía razón, amarrarlo o quizás encerrarlo, eso debían hacer

…

Varios días de cabalgata, y al fin comenzábamos a ver el bosque de las afueras del reino, seguro en unas horas más lo podríamos cruzar, pero aún faltaban un día, el rubio nos guió a un pueblo de exiliados donde conseguimos que nos vendieran una carreta con un compartimiento secreto, siempre usado para contrabando de armas, ahí sería donde el rubio y Atsushi podrían ir recostados hasta entrar a ese castillo, ahí saldrían a ocultarse hasta que el eclipse este en su auge. Comenzaba a anochecer y habíamos amarrado a Atsushi en un árbol del bosque junto a la carreta ya lista.

Yo, el hermoso pelirrojo y el rubio nos sentamos a comer alrededor de una fogata a varios metros del felino por si alguna desgracia llegaba a ocurrir. Fue en ese momento que se escuchó un escándalo en el pueblo, caballos relinchando y gente gritando, nos alteramos y mi primera reacción fue clavarle un dardo con una solución tranquilizante que tenía reservado, ¡eso sería un problema!

\- ¡Hay que cargarlo a la carreta, algo pasa! - el rubio asintió rápido y comenzó a atarle las patas al tigre, parecía muerto, pero estaba solo dormido, de eso me había asegurado con la cantidad correcta de amapola y passiflora, eso y algunos extractos que había sacado de mi laboratorio

-Seijuro, entra al cajón con Ryouta- no había tiempo de pensar, si eran del reino debía ocultar a esos dos a toda costa! -Nos vamos de una vez, se bien que a Atsushi no le va a gustar cuando despierte…- subí al caballo que jalaba la carreta y partí hacia el reino dejando las demás cosas atrás, alejándome un poco pude verlo con mis ojos, guardias del reino estaban destrozando el pueblo de antes

\- ¡Vamos! - el caballo comenzó a trotar jalando la carreta, por fortuna nadie nos estaba persiguiendo pero igual mi corazón latía a mil, las cosas no estaban saliendo de acuerdo a los planes… El camino era eterno, ¡solo esperaba llegar antes del amanecer! Tal vez así sería más fácil, durante el viaje ya había pensado en como entrar

-Ryouta… Debes quedarte con Seijuro todo el tiempo, lo llevaras y van a ocultarse como lo habíamos hablado… Será Atsushi quien sirva como pase de entrada… Tocaré las campanas del salón durante el eclipse si algo sale mal, si escuchas esa campana… debes llevarte a Seijuro para que no sufra el mismo destino que nosotros- estaba decidido a ayudar, sentía que esa era la única oportunidad que tenía para redimirse ante Dios por mis pecados, así tuviera que morir

\- ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡No pienso dejar a Atsushi así! - escuche un golpe del cajón en la carreta, podrían escucharlos si alguien llegaba a pasar cerca

-No, vas a hacerlo, es lo que él desearía… Si no escuchan la campana cuando Seijuro se haya transformado entonces pueden entrar al salón, me las arreglaré para detener al obispo- no escuche más respuestas, supuse que ellos estaban hablando o que tan solo reflexionaban en los posibles resultados del nuevo plan (como yo)

-Llegamos, manténganse quietos- al llegar al puente frente al castillo sentí unos nervios fatales, no tenía seguro que mis planes funcionaran

\- ¿Quién es y qué trae?, no podemos dejar entrar a nadie que no sea invitado- el guardia camino hacia la carreta, en la parte de carga estaba Atsushi en su forma felina, atado y cubierto con una manta

-Oiga, no le recomiendo acercarse sin cuidado… El obispo estaba pidiendo que trajera esto y me ofreció una recompensa- moví un poco la manta para que las enormes patas con tonos lila se vieran

-No puedo dejar que entre vivo, yo entendí que él pidió su cabeza solamente- lo mire en pánico cuando sacó un cuchillo de su cinturón, solo acate a detenerlo con la mano

\- ¿Está seguro que quiere quitarle ese honor a su majestad? No me molesta pero le diré que fue usted quien le privó del placer de degollar a este brujo- me encogí de hombros fingiendo desinterés aunque mi corazón latía a mil, las manos me sudaban por los nervios pero él pareció no enterarse, se apartó de hecho y me dejó pasar sin peros

-Pasamos, ahora silencio, en cuanto me detenga bajen y escóndanse, no muy lejos para que no tarden- el caballo andaba jalando esa carreta, el cielo ya se veía algo azulado y eso significaba que el tiempo sería limitado

-Ya casi- guié la carreta por el camino trasero hacia el salón del obispo, escuchaba algo asustado como Atsushi estaba gruñendo y removiéndose

-Recuerden la campana- detuve la carreta y dejé que se bajaran y corrieran, Ryouta se había quitado la chaqueta ya preparado para controlar al ave antes de su transformación a humano en el eclipse

-Mantenlo a salvo- le encargue al rubio antes de seguir avanzando hasta casi llegar, el felino ya estaba despierto y no quería dejarlo suelto, así que espere hasta que los primeros rayos de sol lo transformaran, cada vez eran más nervios, cada vez más cerca de romper la maldición

-Ya está saliendo el sol- murmuré viendo al felino transformarse

-Lo siento… Hubo un cambio de planes y no hay tiempo de explicar, vístete y dejame atarte las manos, Seijuro ya está a salvo y nosotros ya estamos frente al salón del obispo, aunque él despierta más tarde- tenía que explicarle todo, pero primero lograr que se viera como un prisionero

\- ¡¿De qué hablas?! No pienso dejar que eso pase, sabía que algo andaba mal con esto- si se vistió, pero no pensaba dejarse atar

-Ugh… mira… el nuevo plan es atarte como si te viniera a entregar, así él nos dejara entrar, Ryouta y Seijuro se están ocultando y vendrán en cuando Seijuro se convierta- me acerque con las cuerdas tratando de no parecerle amenazante

\- ¿Y por qué estamos aquí al amanecer?, no entiendo porque… Debería estar yo con Ryouta y apenas sale el sol- se veía alterado, era obvio

-Todo pasó mientras eras animal, los guardias del reino llegaron a destrozar el pueblo donde nos quedamos y tuve que sedarte, ellos se escondieron rápido y la verdad no tuve mucho tiempo de planear lo que haría y esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió- a cada palabra parecía calmarse un poco, al fin se rindió y juntó sus manos para que lo atara

-Ese nudo puede soltarse si jalas con algo de fuerza… Vamos a ir con el obispo, ellos se ocultaron y van a esperar, si a la hora del eclipse corremos peligro, debemos tocar la campana del salón, con eso ellos huirán para que Seijuro esté a salvo, sé que eso es lo que hubieras deseado- al fin acabe de atarlo, él sonrió agradecido pero no dijo nada, ya le había curado la herida de nuevo y todo estaba listo, solo faltaba que el obispo llegara al salón, mientras lo dejo en la carreta alerta por cualquier aparición, el sol ya brillaba en el cielo, el eclipse se daría en un par de horas cuando mucho según la posición del astro

..

El pavo y Kise esperaban ocultos tras unos arbustos, ¡era la primera vez que ese pelirrojo había mostrado tan angustiado! se notaba en el rostro del rubio que esperaba lo peor, él entendía que Akashi solo deseaba estar con Atsushi sin importar que pero… "Ryouta… Si las campanas suenan yo quiero que me mates, no quiero existir si él ya no está aquí" esas palabras rodaban en la cabeza del rubio, fue lo último que el hermoso pelirrojo le dijo.

\- ¿Qué hacer? Ugh ¿cuándo nos van a descubrir? - el pavo estaba cubierto con su chaqueta, estaba inquieto pero como buena ave estaba quieta al tener la cabeza tapada, ese rubio cargaba una daga con la que podía defenderse y cumplir la petición del pelirrojo pero… No podría matarlo, ¡era tan hermoso y su historia tan trágica!

-Rojito… esperemos que las cosas salgan bien… Solo hay que estar quietos aquí, esperando- estaba abrazado al ave, super nervioso aun cuando ese pobre animal ni cuenta se había dado de lo que pasaba a su alrededor

…

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - una voz hizo que mi piel se erizara, me quite la capucha del colobio y me acerque hasta él

-Señor… Hice mal en no completar la maldición… Yo vine a disculparme- miré el cielo y mi estómago se hizo un nudo, aún faltaba rato y debía entretenerlo

-Te he condenado al exilio, eres un incompetente y no hay nada que me haga disculparte- dijo serio logrando empeorar mi humor

-Lo que traigo va a mejorar su humor y tal vez logre redimirme- quite la manta de la carreta descubriendo a un peli lila noqueado, le había inyectado algo de passiflora, estaría así por menos de una hora, como estaba atado y su ropa era grande no se notaba su respiración, eso era perfecto

-Bien, cubre eso y llevalo al salón- mire a Atsushi y asentí envolviéndolo en la manta de nuevo, lo jale para cargarlo en mis hombros, era difícil manejar su peso, pero llegue y lo deje en el suelo lejos del trono, ¡debía ganar tiempo!

\- ¿Cómo lo encontraste? ¿Y cómo lograste asesinar a mi general? - me hablaba sentado sobre el trono, ese lugar era justo como lo recordaba, había guardias cerca y todo estaba cerrado, a pesar de ser el salón sagrado, muchos homicidios habían sucedido ahí

-Lo encontré durmiendo al mediodía escondido, el ave escapó, pero a él pude envenenarlo, los guardias que atacaban el pueblo de exiliados me tomaron por sorpresa, pensé que podrían llegar a robarme el crédito y por eso vine a prisa, lamento si lo hice despertar antes- tenía ganas de destruir a ese hombre, ¡su sonrisa cínica no la borraba nadie! Me indignaba verlo y saber que él había logrado sacarme del reino, que por su culpa había traicionado todo lo que creía

-Ya veo, me alegra entonces haberte tirado del reino, por lo menos así sirves de algo- tragué grueso y agaché la cabeza, quería atacarlo aun cuando sabía bien que no podía, por el bien de la pareja claro

-Bueno, presentame el cadáver, debo confirmar que es ese maldito… Y sigues en exilio hasta que logres encontrar a Seijuro, a él es a quien deseo- le di la espalda para jalar el cuerpo por la manta, lo descubrí al pie de las seis gradas que me separaban de ese trono, mire al peli lila algo nervioso y tome una de sus manos dejándola caer, parecía un muñeco sin vida!

-Como puede ver, está muerto… Su cabello y rostro son los del general, incluso parece que lo hirieron sus guardias- le descubrió la herida y lo volví a cubrir con la manta

-Solo hay un problema con esto, yo no pedí su cadáver, específicamente pedí su cabeza- lanzó a mis pies una daga filosa y me miró a los ojos

-Completa lo que has empezado- mi piel se erizo, me agache por la daga y la mire por varios segundos reflexionando que haría en ese momento

\- ¿Qué esperas? - cruzó sus piernas mirándome, ¡parecía que todo esto era un simple espectáculo para él!

-No… no puedo hacerlo su majestad, la verdad soy un monje y el haber asesinado ya fue suficiente crimen para mí- miré al bulto en la manta y este se movió ligeramente, volteé hacia el obispo y este por fortuna no se había enterado

-no me vengas con esto, tú le arruinaste la vida a este hombre, ahora que lo sacaste de la miseria ¿no te atreves a mutilar su cuerpo?

-Fuiste tú…- una tercera voz se escuchó, el obispo se puso de pie al escucharlo

\- ¡¿Qué significa esto?!- sentí que el mundo se me vino encima, no le había dicho esa parte, el solo sabía que yo tenía la "cura"

-Puedo explicarlo… Yo no quise hacerlo me obligaron- lance a daga hacia atrás y me aparte un poco, el peli lila ya estaba fuera de las mantas aunque seguía atado

\- ¿Eh? ¿no piensas hacerte responsable? Vaya monje… todo un cobarde… La verdad general, es que este monje descifró la maldición de un libro de herejes y me la dio para poder separarlos a ti y a mi amado Seijuro, no permitiría que nadie más lo tuviera- el obispo captó la atención de ambos, me sentía fatal por no haberle dicho antes

-Guardias, quiero ambas cabezas colgando del puente en la entrada del castillo- volvió a acomodarse en el trono los 4 guardias que custodiaban la sala avanzaron desenvainando sus espadas, aún quedaban unos minutos antes del eclipse, pero no había esperanza, cuatro fuertes guardias contra un general herido y desarmado y un monje enclenque

-Lo lamento… no quería que las cosas acabaran así… Yo en serio deseaba verlos juntos vencer la magia- solo alcancé a correr hacia el campanario y colgarme de la cuerda gruesa que permitía sonar las campanas, con eso al menos el pelirrojo se iba a salvar, al otro lado del salón el peli lila estaba desatándose para defenderse de los dos guardias que fueron tras él

…

Las campanas habían sonado, el rubio negó con la cabeza, tenía los ojos húmedos al descubrir al ave, debía cumplir con su promesa ¿cierto?

-No quiero hacerlo, no creo que Dios me perdone… hubiera deseado que las cosas acabaran mejor para todos- sacó la daga de su funda y la apuntó al ave, las manos le temblaban y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza escurriendo un par de lágrimas de frustración

-Lo lamento- murmuró tomando algo de impulso aunque una sensación fría rozó su piel

\- ¿Qué es esto? - miro al cielo, el sol había desaparecido, en el cielo se estaba formando una esfera oscura que cubrió el sol dejando un anillo de luz, volteó hacia el ave y vio al pelirrojo

-No puedo- dijo con la voz quebrada soltando la daga

-Las campanas, acaban de sonar… Lo lamento, no pude hacerlo- el pelirrojo se levantó cubriéndose con la chaqueta larga de ese rubio, se agacho y tomo la daga

-Gracias por todo Ryouta, considérate un hombre libre de compromisos- salió corriendo hacia un salón enorme con un campanario arriba, abrió las puertas esperando no toparse con lo peor, los 7 hombres del recinto se pasmaron pero fue un peli lila quien tomó fuerzas y con la daga que antes lo iban a decapitar, hirió a sus atacantes y corrió a topar a su pareja

-Qué alivio nanodayo- me dejé caer al suelo apretando con mis manos una profunda herida en mi costado, me dolía y la sangre no dejaba de salir, pero pude verlos juntos una vez más, ese fuerte general y ese hermoso pelirrojo al que todos deseaban

-Akachin…- dejó caer el arma al igual que su pareja y lo tomo en brazos en un fuerte apretón, ambos con los ojos húmedos, llevaban tanto sin verse que todo a su alrededor parecía ínfimo

-Atsushi- un beso, solo uno largo y casto bastó para que ambos lo sintieran en su cuerpo, la maldición estaba rota, ya nadie los iba a separar

-¡Murasakicchi!- una voz alarmada los sacó de su trance, tras el peli lila una espada en alto ya bajaba buscando su cabeza, el reflejo más rápido fue el de lanzarse al suelo y fue el pelirrojo quien lanzó la daga que había dejado caer para atravesar el corazón de ese guardia

-Obispo, tenemos testigos de nuestra maldición y de cómo fue que la conseguimos, déjeme decirle que ni Dios va a salvarlo de su castigo- en ese momento la luz del sol entró por la puerta iluminando la piel del pelirrojo que permaneció como humano

-¡Nadie me va a desafiar, nadie va a amenazarme de esa manera!- fue el mismo religioso quien sacó una espada y corrió hacia la pareja, me levante a pesar del dolor y trate de agarrarle los pies para hacerlo tropezar, al lograrlo Atsushi se puso sobre él presionándole con la rodilla la espalda baja -No me hagas asesinarte, si vuelves a amenazar a mi Akachin, voy a aplastarte- dijo serio antes de quitarse, tomo al pelirrojo entre sus brazos y se apartó de él, los guardias entraron pero comprendieron que algo andaba mal

-¡Midorimacchi! - el rubio fue quien notó mi herida y de hecho me ayudó a moverme para que la atendieran, fue un buen final para esa maldición, nadie murió y ellos al fin estuvieron juntos mostrándose todo el afecto

…

Habían pasado un par de meses de todo ese asunto, obviamente el obispo fue condenado a muerte, la vacante la tomó un peli negro que buscaba la armonía, tenía un trato tosco con todos, pero a fin de cuentas se sabía que buscaba lo mejor para el reino, el obispo Nijimura era la mejor opción

-Es un placer estar aquí, frente a todos ustedes oficiando esta ceremonia. Hoy vamos a unir las vidas del general Murasakibara Atsushi y de su pareja Akashi Seijuro, luego de tantas dificultades estos dos merecen las bendiciones eternas de Dios… Frente a los presentes, con la potestad que Dios y el obispo me han dado, vine a consumar esta unión, el amor de estos jóvenes va a superar cualquier prueba, de eso hay testigos…- un público enorme, un novio precioso y un imponente militar, esa ceremonia predestinada al fin estaba en desarrollo

-General Atsushi, ¿acepta amar a Seijuro en toda dificultad, con el paso de los años y problemas, serle fiel y protegerlo de ahora en adelante? - ambos se miraban a los ojos, ya hasta parecía inútil hacer esas preguntas

-Acepto obviamente- sus manos apretaban las de su pelirrojo, se veía hermoso en ese vestido blanco tradicional, parecía un sueño ahí frente a todos, frente a él

-Seijuro, ¿acepta ser fiel, cuidar de Atsushi y cuidar de que todas sus necesidades estén suplidas aún en dificultades? - el pelirrojo extendió su mano hacia la mejilla de ese alto hombre y sonrió

-Acepto…- lo siguiente ya es historia, con un beso sellaron la historia, la leyenda que inspira a los jóvenes a seguir su amor sin importar lo que pase, esos dos nunca serían olvidados.

FIN

Espero de todo corazón que les gustara, me salió largo pero esta peli me encanta. amento si hubiera fallas de ortografía o gramática, no tuve mucho tiempo para editarlo ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero sus opiniones.


End file.
